


you called?

by amazoamayo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, jae basically saves wonpil, jaepil, some violence/triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazoamayo/pseuds/amazoamayo
Summary: sungjin, dowoon, brian, and jae are all gods. they all have loyal, consistent prayers and follwers except jae.jae was going about his regular day until he could feel someone praying for his protection.





	1. chap. 1

Jae sat down at the table with the rest of the gods he associates with. Jae, being a god people rarely pray to anymore, was left with a lot of free time. The table was surrounded by three of his very supportive friends that love taking care of him and having him as a friend even though he doesn't get nearly as many prayers and offerings as them.

"Good morning, Jae." greeted Sungjin, the god of wisdom, or the son of athena. (pretending that this is how that works. lol.) next to him sat Younghyun, the god of music and poetry.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Jae asked. There was an abundance of facepalms happening around him.

"Jae.. we're gods. We don't sleep." said Dowoon, god of the sea. Jae laughed and looked the other way.

"Haha, I guess you're right." There was now an awkward silence between the gods. You see, because of Jae's lack of prayers, his powers as a god have weakened, almost bringing him to the level of a mortal. Unlike most gods, Jae had to use the bathroom, sleep, and do other things that gods don't give a second thought about.

Jae is the god of poverty and protection. No one knew of the second part. That was why no one even gave him a second thought. Who would want to pray for poverty, right?

Jae's thoughts were distracted when a delicious breakfast was placed in front of him. Despite being the god of music and poetry, Younghyun was the best at cooking.

"Thanks for the meal!" was Jae's normal response. Jae began to dig into his breakfast as the others fondly watched. They had no need to eat, but enjoyed watching Jae enjoy their cooking.

Once he is finished, they clean up and leave the shrine to begin their day of being gods.  
——————  
if people actually seem interested in this, then i'll write more. yes, i should be updating i'm not myself but this idea came and wouldn't go away 😂


	2. chap. 2

⚠️Big time trigger warnings!!!⚠️

Wonpil was going about his regular, miserable life. He was walking through the halls of Hel- school. He was walking through school. He would always receive the occasional push or shove, he had gotten used to that. But what he, indeed, was not used to was a forced makeout session. In the middle of the hallway. While everyone in the school watched. Wonpil was definitely not used to this. He wanted so badly to push back, but the threats she was whispering in his ears told him otherwise. When she pushed back, she smirked. An evil smirk. A "you belong to me" kind of smirk. Wonpil scurried away as he used that time as a chance to do so.

Though this part of his life was not normal, the humiliation and torment was. When he finished his great escape, he found himself inside the bathroom. He quickly ran into a stall and locked himself inside. He knew school was not the best place to do this, but his body was yearning for the pain. He reached into his bag until he felt the cold metal hit his fingertips. He set his arm over the toilet seat and let the pain come to him. He let the blood flow into the toilet bowl, so no one would worry or have to clean it up.

Silent tears fell from his eyes as the pain sinked in. Suddenly, he could hear guys walking into the bathroom. Hurriedly, he withdrew the blade and used toilet paper to clean up the blood. When he was done, he opened the bathroom stall to see them. As if his day couldn't get any worse, his school's gang of bad boys showed up. One of them looked Wonpil up and down and noticed the slight blood streak running down his jacket sleeve. He chuckled and looked over to the rest of the crew.

"It looks like the emo boy was cutting himself." He laughed and turned to Wonpil. He grabbed him by his shirt collar,

"Just killing yourself would've been better."

And before Wonpil had a second to process what had been said, he was thrown. Into the toilet bowl. And couldn't breathe.  
——————  
when i write stuff like this it really makes me feel evil.


	3. chap. 3

Jae and his fellow gods were taking a stroll through a Korean neighborhood. Although they were gods with the power to go anywhere in the world, they preferred to stay near their Korean roots. They walked through a park and watched children and their families play, as they enjoyed watching the people they were responsible for protecting. Except Jae. Although Jae knew none of them prayed for him, nonetheless he enjoyed seeing happy and peaceful humans. The breeze that day was comforting, along with the laughs and slight screams from the children playing. Jae sat on a bench and basked in the sunlight. Until his thoughts were abruptly interrupted.

There was this tingling feeling he had not felt in such a long, long time. The feeling kept getting stronger and stronger as he searched for where it was coming from. Then he had a realization.

"Are you alright, Jae? You kinda spaced out." Sungjin asked, gaining Jae's attention. Jae turned to look at Sungjin and the others.

"Guys.. I think someone is praying for me."  
——————  
just a lil filler hehe


	4. chap. 4

After Wonpil's "mishap" in the bathroom, he decided to dry off his hair and clothes with the cheaply made paper towels and toilet paper. He took deep breaths and looked into the reflection in the mirror. He almost sobbed at the sight of his disheveled hair and bloodshot eyes. He was looking at the person he hated most in the world. Himself.

Before he could cry any more than he did already today, he quickly fixed his mess of a hair and looked at the time. He was just in time for his next class, and that was where he decided to go.

Despite the constant bullying, Wonpil had surprisingly decent grades, almost at the top of his class.

His next class period would be a class about mythology. Gods and things of that nature. Wonpil had always had an interest in learning those things and decided to sign up for that class.

He entered the room as the bell rang, signifying he was almost late.

"Good afternoon, Wonpil." Greeted his teacher, Mr. Park. He was one of Wonpil's favorite teachers, for he genuinely cared about his students.

"Hi, Mr. Park," Wonpil responded, faking a smile. He was so used to faking smiles that they almost looked genuine. He took his usual seat in the back of the class and pulled out the books that he would need for that class.

"Today we will be talking about a specific god that you would probably never learn about until today." Mr. Park began his lesson, and Wonpil intensely listened. "His name is Jaehyung, and he is responsible for being the god of poverty and protection."

  
He took notice of the confused faces and scrunched up eyebrows around him and began to explain further.

"Yes, as we know, poverty and protection seem to have no correlation. But with poverty came modesty," Mr. Park continued as the class silently listened. "People that did not have money learned to live without it, so the only thing that they would pray for was protection. It might not make sense to you right now, but it will eventually."

A student reluctantly raised their hand to ask a question.

"What offerings would we give to this god? Or how could we summon them?"

"Great question," he smiled. "The poverty and protection god Jaehyung was also known for his love of music. It was said that if you put your heart and soul into a song while thinking of him, he would come before you and-" The instructor was cut off by the sound of the school bell ringing, signifying the end of school.

"That was all of the time we had for today. Make sure you study for your test next week!" Students began to leave the classroom. As Wonpil was heading for the door, Mr. Park stopped him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can always come to me if you have no one to talk to, Wonpil." This comment made Wonpil smile. A genuine smile this time. He nodded and began to exit the school.

Today, he decided to take a back way with hallways that no one went through, in fear of seeing his bullies.

(time skip bc im l a z y lmao)

Wonpil made it home safe and sound. On his walk back home, all he could think about was that god they had discussed in class. Wonpil was desperate, but he wasn't  _that_  desperate. Or was he? After less than a second of thought, he decided that he was indeed that desperate.

He dashed into a room in his house where his family left a piano. Wonpil started learning piano at about 7 and has been playing ever since. He sat on the wooden stool and let his fingers rest on the keys, and as if he were under a trance, a song came to him. He sang his heart out until his finger tapped the last note of the song.

He sat and waited to see what kind of miracle may have happened, but after 10 minutes of nothing, he decided to drag himself upstairs to his room. He sat on his bed, disappointment visible on his face.

' _I'm so stupid for thinking that would work..'_  he thought. And without him knowing, a teardrop fell from one of his eyes. His face felt cold, but he didn't bother to wipe his tear.

Wonpil was on the verge of sleeping, his eyes opening and closing slowly. He was about to rest into a peaceful slumber.

Until a bright light engulfed his bedroom.

\-------

haha their plots will finally collide 


	5. chap. 5

After the light subsided, Wonpil was fully awake. In front of him was a very tall and attractive man. Wonpil brought his hands to his eyes and began harshly rubbing him, hoping that his was a dream. It was not. This was real. The man's smile faded into a frown as he noticed Wonpil's tear stained cheeks. He took note of this and wiped his face. Wonpil decided to be the first one of the two to speak up.

 

"I..uh.. Who are you?" He asked, looking up at the man. He smiled.

 

"I'm Jae, the god of poverty and protection. But most people don't know about the second part." Jae answered rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Wonpil's mouth sat agape until he spoke again.

 

"So.. you're real?" Wonpil asked, pointing at Jae. There was a laugh.

 

"Well, I hope I am," Jae joked, "Just so you know, you have an amazing voice." A wink was added to the end of his statement, causing the smaller boy to blush.

 

"Thank you.." Wonpil said in a low voice, trying to hide his already noticeable blush. There was now an awkward silence, as neither knew what to say.

 

Jae finally spoke up.

 

"So.. why did you call for me?"

 

The question caught Wonpil off guard. He unconsciously burst into tears and an ugly sob, remembering why he was desperate enough to call a god that he didn't even think existed. Jae stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. He decides to take a seat beside the crying boy and pat his back.

 

After a few minutes, Wonpil's cry had subsided into small sniffles.

 

"I'm sorry for that..outburst." Wonpil apologized. Jae shook his head.

 

"It's understandable. I'll always be here for you." It was now Wonpil's turn to shake his head.

 

"I'd rather not bother a busy god." Jae chuckled.

 

"I've got all the time in the world, buddy."

 

Wonpil would soon learn how real those words were.

————

this is really what i sit and do in class-


	6. chap. 6

It was the next day after Wonpil and Jae's meeting, and Jae was following Wonpil to school.

"You really don't have to do this," said Wonpil.

Jae smirked.

"I want to." Wonpil shrugged and continued through the familiar route to his school.

"I'm just curious to see a day in your life is like-"

"You really don't," Wonpil cut Jae off. "I swear I'm fine Jae."

Jae brought his hand up to his chin as if he were pondering.

"Well Wonpil, I do remember your song last night indicating that you are very much not fine," Jae concluded. "Remember, for me to have been summoned, your song had to have included all of your feelings."

Wonpil lightly blushed and looked away from Jae.

"Whatever.."

"I promise I won't interfere with your day, I just want to know that your life is like," Jae begged. Wonpil couldn't say no to that face. Jae used the one power that he had, making himself invisible to everyone but Wonpil,

"Fine, I guess." Wonpil laughed as they continued their way to Wonpil's Hell on Earth.

To start another one of Wonpil's miserable days, they meet Rina standing outside the school. Wonpil would describe her as stunningly beautiful, but it is on the inside that matters. She was the devil herself. Wonpil sighed and glanced at Jae before bracing himself for what was about to take place.

Rina caught sight of Wonpil and ran up to him.

"Hey babe," She greeted brightly.

"Hi Rina.." Wonpil greeted back, already knowing what was going to happen. Rina tried to lean in for a kiss, but Wonpil was too uncomfortable. He was gay for christ's sake! He leaned away from her as Rina heard chuckles from people walking into the school.

Rina's smile immediately dimmed into a glare going straight for Wonpil's soul. She grabbed him and took him to a place behind the school where they could not be seen.

She grabbed Wonpil's shirt violently.

"Are you trying to embarrass me faggot?" She harshly questioned. "I'm only with you because you're good looking, and that makes me look good." An evil smirk grew. "And I'm sure you don't want anyone knowing what a worthless gay you are. Why anyone want you, let alone a guy?"

Wonpil stayed quiet, knowing that anything he said would be useless. This only angered Rina more. She brought her hand up to slap Wonpil.

"Say something, bitch!" Wonpil closed his eyes as he braced for the feeling of her hand, adorned with rings to cause more pain. But, the pain never came. He opened his eyes to see Rina with a look pf horror on her face. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Her hand was stuck in midair, not able to move. Jae had grabbed her wrist.

"M-Monster!" She yelled and ran away. Wonpil looked over to Jae, tears already welling in his eyes.

"I couldn't just sit by and do nothing." Wonpil nodded.

"So, this is my life," Wonpil sniffs. "It just gets worse from here."

Jae sighed.

"I am so going to protect you."

\------------------------

y'all it's almost 2am i-


	7. chap. 7

Jae had to take Wonpil away from school. He had this gut feeling that things really were only going to get worse from there and he had to take the boy away. Although Jae was a god of protection, it had been such a long time since he had to do his job. He had no idea as to how to take Wonpil away from this living hell. And then an idea hit. Jae abruptly stopped walking, causing Wonpil to bump into him.

"I have an idea!" Jae exclaimed

"What is it?" The boy questioned. Jae turned to Wonpil with a bright smile.

"You could live with me and my friends!" Jae was proud of his idea, he knew he would do a great job of protecting Wonpil if the boy were always with him.   
Wonpil tilted his head in confusion.

"Live with you..?" the boy trailed off. He pondered for a bit with and excited Jae staring him down, waiting for an answer.

"I feel like I would be a bother to you and your friends," he started, "You guys have really important jobs and duties, and I wouldn't want to be in your way."

Jae was touched by the boy's words. No one had ever been so nice to him. This just made him want to protect him more.

He placed a hand on Wonpil's shoulder.

"Pil, look," He looked Wonpil in the eyes, "Your words let me know that you don't deserve the life you're living. You're a heavenly boy that's going through hell. Let me protect you."

Wonpil could've swore he was done crying in front of Jae. But here he was, with tears threatening to fall at his kind and pure words. He finally gave in.

"If it wouldn't be a bother to you and your friends.." he mumbled, almost inaudible. But Jae heard him.

Before Wonpil could even have a second thought, he was engulfed in a hug. And the perpetrator was Jae.

"Thank you, Wonpil. I really meant what I said."

Wonpil leaned in and hugged him back.

"I know, hyung."  
  



	8. chap. 8

 

Jae surprised Wonpil by using his god powers to teleport them to the shrine where Jae and his friends lived. The shrine was surrounded by flowers of many species and tall, strong trees. The largest tree was near the entrance. It was adorned with pretty pink flowers at the edge of the branch. Jae led Wonpil into the shrine, and that was when Wonpil learned that this was not a normal shrine. Once they stepped in, Wonpil could feel his body leave the world he knew as his. They were in a whole new world. His body felt lighter, like he could fly.

 

“You can try flying, you know,” Jae said, reading Wonpil’s mind from his expression.

 

Wonpil’s eyes lit up. “R-Really?” He stuttered from excitement. His response was a fond nod from Jae. 

 

Wonpil started by shifting his weight onto his tiptoes, and he ended with lightly bouncing off of his toes into the air. He eyes, that he didn’t even know were closed, shot open as he could no longer feel the ground beneath him. He looked over excitedly to Jae, a wide smile on his face. All Jae could do was smile back and think about how adorable the younger looked.

 

“Come on down now,” Jae started, “You have to meet my friends at home.” Wonpil nodded and reluctantly placed his feet on the ground as he took in the scenery around him. They seemed to be in a town, but they were surely not in Korea anymore. Jae led them through various roads until they reached a small house at the end of  a gravel road. It was big enough to be a mansion but plain enough to be a regular house. 

 

Seeing the house, Wonpil’s anxiety spiked up. What if Jae’s friends didn’t want him there? He had never been wanted anyways, that’s why he was here. 

 

Jae noticed Wonpil’s sudden mood shift and offered a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“They’ll love you, Piri.”  _ I think I already do _ , he thought, a blush creeping on his face after seeing the younger’s soft smile. He would do anything to keep a smile on his face. 

 

Jae led them to the front door of the house. Instead of pulling out keys like Wonpil thought he would, he held his hand up to the door and a strong light emitted from it causing the door to open. 

 

“How did you do that?” Wonpil asked curiously. Jae chuckled. 

 

“I forgot people in your world use keys,” he started, “This building recognizes the energy of the people living here and unlocks only for said people.” 

 

“That’s pretty cool!” Wonpil’s eyes brightened with interest. He had a lot to learn about this world he would be living in.

 

They stepped into the house, and the first thing that could be heard was yelling.

 

“Hyung! Why is the toilet clogged?!” Jae knew this as Dowoon’s voice.

“None of us use the bathroom, Dowoon!” Younghyun retorted back.

 

“Well, obviously, someone did!”

 

“Just use your Aquaman powers to fix it!”

 

Jae stood in silence with a smirk creeping onto his face, whereas Wonpil resembled a scared kitten. Jae leaned over and whispered into his ear.

 

“It’s alright, they’re like this all the time.” Wonpil nodded, staying silent.

 

Jae closed the door behind them, alerting the others of their presence. 

 

“Hyung! You’re back!” Exclaimed Dowoon, running to Jae and hugging him. The two had always shared skinship. Dowoon raised an eyebrow as he looked behind Jae.

 

“Who is this?” He asked kindly. This question alerted the others in the house to see the new person. Wonpil froze behind Jae, scared to meet the other gods. 


	9. chap. 9

"Well," Jae started, "You know how I got a prayer earlier today?" The others nodded.

 

"I may have decided that he should live with us.." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from the others.

 

"Jae, you know the rules-" Younghyun started, but Jae cut him off.

 

"I know, I know. But his life was so miserable! I couldn't leave him there." This time Wonpil chimed in.

 

"It's alright if you don't want me here!" he reassured. "It's understandable that you wouldn't want to live with a complete stranger." He said, looking down waiting for a response.

 

"Y'know, he's kinda cute." Sungjin added. The others agreed.

 

"As long as you don't clog toilets I'm cool with you living here." said Dowoon. This left Wonpil with a warm smile on his face.

 

"We should properly introduce ourselves, though." Younghyun suggested. Sungjin started.

 

"I'm Sungjin, the god of  wisdom." He bowed and shook Wonpil's hand. Younghyun was next.

 

"I don't really agree with you being here," he started. "But, I'm Younghyun. God of music and poetry." he shook Wonpil's hand with a soft smile.

 

Wonpil stiffened as Dowoon glomped him into a hug.

 

"I'm the god of the sea, Dowoon." Everyone Dowoon noticed how awkward the boy was. Jae laughed.

 

"Dowoon, not everyone is touchy like you." he slightly scolded. Dowoon released the hug and blushed.

 

"Sorry about that. I'm also the youngest here, but I guess you're the new youngest now." He winked at Wonpil. It was evident that the god was excited to be a hyung.

 

The group shared a laugh at the now second youngest's excitement, and for once in Wonpil's life he felt happy. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

 

He looked up at Jae and gave him a bright smile.

 

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for bringing me here." Wonpil's words touched his heart, and he blushed.

 

"Consider your happiness as my gift." or a kiss, he thought. Wait? A kiss? Just what as Jae thinking? He immediately pushed that thought into the back of his head as he continued to look at the shorter boy beside him.

 

Sungjin felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see Younghyun. Younghyun motioned for him to being his face closer to whisper something.

 

"So, you see Jae making out with Wonpil with his eyes, right?" he whispered to Sungjin. He also leaned in.

 

"Of course I do. He's being fairly obvious with it." Younghyun sighed.

 

"I just hope he doesn't end up getting hurt."

 

"You're not the only one."

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Jae questioned.

 

"Nothing!"


End file.
